This invention relates to an axle assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a hydroformed axle with a bearing shoulder and brake flange that are secured thereto preferably without the use of welds.
Many prior art axle assemblies, such as for use in trucks or trailers, are constructed from tubes or solid members that are straight or bent to a desired shape. Numerous components are typically secured to the axle, typically by welding the axle component to the axle. For example, the brake assembly is supported on the axle by a brake flange, which is welded to the axle. Welding components to the axle requires that a consumable welding material be deposited on the brake component axle in a relatively precise manner. As a result, the welding process may be expensive and difficult to control.
The wheels are supported on the ends of the axle on bearing assemblies. Bearing races are pressed onto the axle to abut a shoulder, which may be machined onto the axle, to locate the bearings axially. Machining can be a relatively expensive process therefore, what is needed is an axle assembly on which a bearing shoulder may be provided and to which a brake flange may be secured to without the use of expensive machining or welding.
The present invention provides an axle assembly including a tubular member having an outer wall and an interior cavity. The other wall includes a first interlocking feature. An axle component mounting member, such as a bearing shoulder sleeve and/or a brake flange, is arranged on a portion of the outer wall. The mounting member includes a second interlocking feature coacting with the first interlocking feature to affix the mounting member and tubular member to one anther. The axle assembly may be formed by arranging the axle mounting member into a die assembly. A tubular member may be arranged in the die assembly within an opening in the mounting member. A hydroforming process may be employed to pressurize a cavity within the tubular member. A portion of the tubular member is deformed into engagement with the mounting member to affix the mounting member to the tubular member.
Accordingly, the above invention provides an axle assembly on which a bearing shoulder may be provided and to which a brake flange may be secured to without the use of expensive machining or welding.